Hogwarts Series: Crazy Love
by LunaCarter
Summary: This is the Sequel to Hogwarts Series: Frozen love. another Jelsa story with bits of Helsa and Jackpunzel
1. Chapter 1

Elsa walked along the halls. She couldn't believe she did it. Tears came to her eyes as she raced to her room in the Ravenclaw tower. Once she was in her room she locked the door and a flurry appeared above her head. Elsa threw her self on her bed. _It will go away tomorrow. just leave him behind. He was cheating on you and he deserved what he got._ She sobbed harder and her hand slipped to her neck where the snowflake neckalce lay that he had gotten her for her birthday five days before. She ripped it off and threw it out the window. Its falls down and landed at the feet of a certain white haired Slytherin. H picks it up and looks at the window it came from with tear stained blue eyes. "Elsa...'

Jack paced below her window. _She cheated on me and expects me to be calm?! Hardly fair..._ He sighed. Jack needed to talk to her. but how? Her window was too high to reach and she would just kick him out. He could hear her crying in her room and it was tearing him apart. He cursed and paced faster.

Five days before

Elsa walked the way to the great hall for lunch and then study hall. She slipped on some water and fell. But two icy cold hands caught her before she hit her head. The mischievous Slythrin boy with blue eyes and white hair smiled at her. "Hey Snowflake. Glad i caught you. Wouldn't want you to hit your beautiful head on the floor." Elsa looked down and blushed. His comments always made her blush red. "Awwww did i make the birthday girl blush?" He flips upside down and kisses her. " Speaking of birthdays...I have something for you. Close your eyes." He reaches into his pocket. "Jack...I told you not to get me anything." He clipped it around her neck. "Good cause i didn't get you anything. I got you something. Open your eyes." And she gasped when she saw the delicate snowflake that had diamonds on it. "Oh Jack...its beautiful. I love it...Thank you!" Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack in a hug but he seemed to have a different idea. He picked her up and flew into the Great hall carrying her. "I can walk Jack." she said blushing profoundly. He laughed and put her down at the Ravenclaw table. All the other Ravenclaws eyed Jack suspiciously. Elsa's sister Anna came down at sat next to her. "Here you go sis" she tosses a package at Elsa. Elsa opened it cautiously and removed the wrappings. She pulled out a pair of headphones and and ipod. "Thanks Anna!" Then she gave her sister a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

When I went back to the Great Hall later that night, it was because it was time for an old challenge. Not just of the strength, but it also tested the courage, brains, talent, and summoned alot of stress handling. The Triwizard Tournament. Three competetors, one from each wizarding school...Beuaxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts. Last time it happened there was four champions. Viktor Krum...The Seeker, Fleur Delacour...The Brave French, Cedric Diggory...The one who died, and Harry Potter...The chosen one. One had died...But thats because it had been messed with in order for a certain dark lord to get his hand on a certain boy. My Grandmother, Luna Lovegood, saw it all with her own eyes. Any way...I was finally old enough to put my name in and i decided to. My boyfriend, Jack Frost did as well I rolled my eyes as he dramatically flew in and spun his name into the cup. Like normal the flames came up blue and then settled back down. He came over to sit with me.

"Hey Snowflake...whatcha reading?" He snatched the book i was reading out of my hands. Descendant of the Malfoy family, he certainly could be annoying when he wanted to be. But on the other hand he was almost perfect

"All Dragon Types And How To Beat Them." He laughed as he handed it back.

"You really need to find some more intresting things to read, Miss Snow." He flashed me that cute boyish smirk and i melted. I always melted when he smiled like that, the way his eyes sparkled, his pale face...

"Then find me something new to read, Mister Frost." I smirk back, beating him at his own game. He scowled

"Its no fun when you sass me back..." I lightly punched him.

"Suck it..I win and you owe me...lets see...how about a kiss?" I look at him waiting. He raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"Now that I can do.." His long arms pulled me close, until i could feel his breath on my face. Winter green. His lips came closer till they met mine Oh how soft his were.

"Get a room!" Some one yelled and i laughed as i pulled away. Quickly i turned to see John Weasley, Who's grandfather was George Weasley. Funny was in that family's blood.

"Nope! Hey John! Watch this!" Jack yelled and slammed his lips n mine. I cracked up and had to pull away for air cause i was laughing so hard. John was laughing pretty hard too. I took ahold of Jack's hand and he walked me up to the Great Hall where we would hear the names of The Three who would be competing. Our new headmaster was Headmaster North.

"My dear students, Let us listen as we hear who will be chosen to compete." He walks to the goblet as It spits out a name.

"Durmstrang will have Larson Malsi." A brown haired boy stood up as his fellow friends cheered. He had bbrawn, but maybe not brains.

"From Beauxbatons we have Ciryatan Bryeton." A young blonde girl with green eyes. Brain but not brawn.

"And Hogwarts shall have...Elsa Snow!" I gasped. That was me! I was choosen!

My eyes found his and he was worried


End file.
